


O Pedaço Seu que Faltava em Mim

by Sanna_Nightshade



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omegaverse, Uzimaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Nightshade/pseuds/Sanna_Nightshade
Summary: ABO - OMEGAVERSE - NARUSASUSasuke se vê obrigado a enfrentar o passado do qual havia fugido para proteger algo precioso.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Prólogo

**O pedaço que nos separou**

— Livre-se dessa  _ coisa, _ ou eu juro que farei questão de que se arrependa de deixar ela nascer!

A porta que se bateu com a saída do homem fez os dois garotos piscarem em reflexo. O quarto de hospital privativo comportava todo o luxo que a família Uchiha conseguia pagar, desde os lençóis caros, frigobar e televisão de alta definição, até os aparelhos médicos de alta tecnologia, conectados ao corpo do rapaz mais novo, que parecia estático ainda digerindo as palavras que ouvira.

Depois de alguns minutos, Itachi ainda encarava a porta por onde o seu pai havia saído, suas mãos penduradas ao lado do corpo tremiam e os olhos estavam úmidos e avermelhados pela raiva colérica que estava sentindo.

_ Odiava aquele homem com todas as suas forças. _

Foi o soluço de Sasuke que o retirou daquele torpor, e ele imediatamente correu para o lado do irmão que agarrava o tecido fino da coberta com força, deixando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. O aperto em seu peito se intensificou quando viu as lágrimas caindo no tecido branco.

— Nii-san… — Fazia anos que Itachi não via seu irmão chorar daquela maneira, o adolescente de 17 anos soluçava como uma criança que precisava de apoio, e ergueu os olhos negros prendendo-os nos do irmão mais velho, perdido, totalmente perdido — O que eu faço?

Itachi o puxou contra o seu peito, repensando todo o seu plano, enquanto as lágrimas do irmão molhavam sua camiseta.

Desde que entrou para a faculdade de filosofia, e prontamente causou a ira de seu pai, se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir um trabalho de meio período — o que não foi difícil, sendo um Uchiha e sendo um alfa — e desde então guardou todo o dinheiro que recebia, aguentando os esporros e desprezo de Fumikage, assim como a indiferença de Mikoto. Iria continuar aguentando, até juntar o suficiente…

Mas agora, não havia outra solução.

— Sasuke. — chamou sério pelo nome do irmão, recebendo o olhar desamparado dele, segurou seu rosto e encostou suas testas — Você quem precisa decidir isso. Esqueça o que aquele homem disse, você quer dar continuidade nisso, ou quer dar um fim?

Foi automático o gesto de Sasuke, que levou a mão até a barriga, somente aquilo já mostrava para o irmão mais velho sua vontade, Sasuke queria seguir indo contra o seu pai..

— E-eu… não quero tirar…

Itachi sorriu triste, sabia que iriam ter que ir pelo caminho mais complicado, mas não se importava. Não depois de ver e ouvir o que seu pai estava disposto a fazer com seu irmão.

— Eu vou resolver tudo, confie em mim. — Falou antes de depositar um beijo casto na testa pálida enquanto retirava seu celular do bolso — Espere um pouco, eu já volto.

Não queria deixar o irmão sozinho, ainda mais quando recebeu aquele olhar que praticamente o implorava para não o fazer, mas precisava realizar aquela ligação o quanto antes. Não iria mais prolongar aquele sofrimento, quanto antes fizesse, mais rápido tiraria Sasuke daquele sufoco.

Fechou a porta com cuidado saindo do quarto, olhou ao redor e suspirou aliviado por não encontrar o pai por ali, obviamente ele iria embora, afinal não se importava, desde que Sasuke lhe obedecesse no final, dane-se se ele estava hospitalizado, só foi ali resolver o que lhe interessava.

Com certa raiva, entrou em sua lista de contatos no telefone, encontrando o nome que precisava e que fazia anos que não podia sequer pronunciar na presença dos pais, pois “envergonhava” sua família.

A chamada foi atendida no terceiro toque, com a voz masculina que, mesmo desconfiada, transbordava gentileza. Itachi sentiu um alívio no peito por ser atendido, ele sempre soube que poderia contar com aquela pessoa.

— Sou eu, Itachi… — Sua voz falhou, era raro ele se mostrar tão frágil assim, mas estava tão perdido quanto o irmão e precisava daquele apoio — Tio, eu preciso da sua ajuda… Sasuke precisa da sua ajuda.

**ⲀꞵΩ**

Sasuke adormeceu de exaustão, seu irmão ficou o tempo inteiro do seu lado e lhe contou o que eles iriam fazer, só saiu quando teve certeza de que o mais novo dormia e foi buscar as coisas dos dois em casa. A ideia doía em seu peito, mas jamais iria se livrar daquela opressão de seu pai, se não fizesse isso.

Para Sasuke, nascer como um Ômega em uma família inteiramente formada por Alfas já trazia suas dificuldades, ainda mais quando se tratava de um dos clãs de advogados mais influentes do país, mas sua vida não era tão ruim como se esperava, mesmo as pessoas ficando horrorizadas com a total falta de atenção que existia para consigo. Seus pais simplesmente gostavam de fingir que ele não existia, e contando que ele não causasse nenhum escândalo, não faziam nada. Ele permanecia na dele, sobrevivendo um dia de cada vez sem se abalar com o desprezo que sempre lhe era dirigido, afinal ele era um ômega, não é? Ômegas eram estranhos, por isso era normal terem essa atitude consigo, acabou se acostumando com o fato de ter nascido uma aberração.

Seu único alento era seu irmão, que sempre fantasiava junto com ele sobre quando eles pudessem ser independentes e irem embora de casa juntos, Itachi fazia promessas de uma vida livre e ridiculamente normal, mas que para o irmão mais novo, era como um sonho.

E foi aos doze anos que Sasuke começou a perceber, que ser tratado como alguém inferior, não era tão normal assim, e talvez seu irmão estivesse sendo sincero e não apenas falava aquelas coisas para que ele não se magoasse.

Naruto Uzumaki e Sakura Haruno, aquela dupla barulhenta para qual ele foi designado a se juntar na escola pelo resto do ano letivo era, de fato, o que trazia um pouco de brilho para seus dias, jamais se mostrou muito aberto para conversas e intimidades, mas aqueles dois tinham um talento nato de interagir com ele de uma maneira inclusiva, sem o pressionar demais, e com o tempo, se viu totalmente conquistado por aqueles dois. As brigas por rivalidade com Naruto e os surtos de fangirl de Sakura eram o ponto alto de sua rotina diária,e pela primeira vez, Sasuke cogitou que estava feliz de verdade.

Os sorrisos vinham com mais facilidade, a conversa se desenrolava de forma mais natural, os contatos foram se tornando mais frequentes, e antes que pudesse imaginar, estava com catorze anos trocando beijos com seu melhor amigo atrás do ginásio de esportes, enquanto a amiga os encobria dando desculpas para o treinador para justificar suas ausências.

Sasuke tinha certeza que não trocaria aqueles momentos, aquela companhia, aquela paixão, por nada no mundo…

Até aquele momento.

Acordou com vozes baixas que tentavam de forma falha serem discretas. Aantes mesmo que pudesse abrir os olhos, sentiu aquele cheiro de canela, aquela presença calorosa que somente uma pessoa conseguia lhe passar e pressionou os lábios com força, sentindo o peso em seu peito aumentar, torcendo para que o outro não notasse isso através de sua conexão.

— Não importa o quanto você ache ele fofo dessa maneira, Naruto. Não se tira a foto de alguém dormindo sem permissão! — Sakura ralhava em uma espécie de grito/sussurro.

— Mas como eu vou ter a permissão dele, se ele está dormindo? Eu tiro a foto agora e depois, se ele quiser que eu apague, eu apagarei. — o tom de voz do alfa carregava o mesmo ar travesso e ao mesmo tempo confortante que sempre causava arrepios no ômega e ele não pôde evitar o sorriso fraco pela discussão que se desenrolava.

— E se eu apertar esse botão e denunciar para as enfermeiras que há dois intrusos no meu quarto? — Murmurou abrindo os olhos e encontrando a dupla bem ao seu lado no exato momento que Naruto lhe apontava o telefone para capturar uma imagem sua.

— Sasuke! — Ignorando a parte de tentarem ser discretos, a dupla exclamou feliz de o ver acordado e o alfa loiro jogou seu corpo sobre o do ômega em um abraço.

Seu interior se enchia de sentimentos confusos e ele sabia que não eram apenas seus, isso o deixava com certo mal-estar por não saber ainda como lidar com aquelas novas sensações. Estava tão transtornado com tudo que esqueceu daquele detalhe, aquele detalhe que teria que contornar e que tornaria muito mais difícil suas atitudes futuras.

Sasuke gemeu pelo peso sobre si e Naruto foi prontamente puxado pela gola de sua camisa pela garota de cabelos rosados.

— Ele está hospitalizado e a primeira coisa que você faz é tentar matar ele sufocado? Você ao menos pensa antes de fazer as coisas, Naruto? — ao que o alfa abriu a boca para responder, ela soltou sua gola e ergueu uma mão o interrompendo — Quer saber, não responda.

O peito de Sasuke ficou mais leve, não pelo peso que foi literalmente retirado de cima dele, mas pela presença acolhedora e carinhosa que emanava daqueles dois. Quando conversava com Itachi sobre ter um lar, era àquela sensação que ele atribuía aos seus pensamentos, sempre.

Mas tão cedo, a sensação boa veio, ela foi arrebatada de si, ao se recordar onde estava, tudo o que tinha acontecido e tudo que iria fazer para que pudesse salvar a vida que iria crescer dentro de si.

Sentiu a mão quente de Naruto posando sobre a sua, estava mais uma vez perdido em pensamentos e não havia reparado que seus amigos falavam consigo.

— O quê? — perguntou quando foi chamado recebendo olhares preocupados.

— Você está bem? — Sakura quem acabou perguntando primeiro — Kakashi-sensei apenas nos falou que você passou mal durante o treino e foi trazido para cá — Ela lançou um olhar para o loiro que parecia concentrado em avaliar algo, Sasuke sabia que tentava ver se ele estava bem pela ligação que eles compartilhavam — Naruto quase derrubou aquela porta da detenção quando sentiu que algo havia acontecido.

Sasuke deu um sorriso discreto levando a mão até o rosto do alfa, que deitou a bochecha contra o toque, fechando os olhos e apreciando o carinho.

— Sempre causando tumulto, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto fez um bico falsamente emburrado para o apelido que recebera logo que se conheceram, mas que agora era pronunciado como um gesto carinhosos entre eles.

— Eu fiquei preocupado, não me culpe, essa coisa de marca é uma novidade para mim também — A mão no rosto do loiro tremulou e isso não passou despercebido pelo alfa que abriu os olhos azuis, fixando-se nos negros — Sakura. — Chamou sem quebrar o contato, ouviu um murmúrio da amiga indicando que o ouvia — Pode dar uma olhada se estamos seguros ainda?

A garota beta, perspicaz como era, entendeu o recado. Naruto queria falar a sós com Sasuke, por isso assentiu como se realmente fosse fazer o que foi pedido — de fato ia, afinal eles estavam sem permissão ali — e se retirou silenciosamente.

Quando ouviu o baixo clique da porta fechando-se, o alfa levou a mão até a parte de trás do pescoço do ômega, dedilhando suavemente os vincos ainda em processo de cicatrização que haviam na nuca.

— Você passou mal por causa da marca?

Uma onda de apreensão e medo inundou Sasuke que não sabia se vinha de si ou do loiro, talvez fosse a mistura dos dois pela forma intensa que sentia todos aqueles sentimentos lhe atingindo.

Naruto suspirou, e fechou os olhos, buscando se acalmar quando viu o olhar assustado e acuado do ômega, também estava aprendendo a lidar com aquela coisa de “compartilhar”, mas costumava ser mais receptivo com a ideia, diferente de Sasuke que sempre ficava à beira de um ataque de pânico cada vez que era metralhado com as emoções espontâneas do alfa.

Foi um acidente infeliz, mas os dois tiveram maturidade em lidar com as consequências de seus atos, mesmo nenhum tendo culpa. Há pouco mais de um mês estavam em uma de suas escapulidas noturnas para namorarem, Sasuke fazia questão de manter o relacionamento fora do conhecimento de seus pais, mesmo já tendo grande intimidade com Kushina e Minato e Naruto respeitava isso, afinal conhecia a história do relacionamento do ômega com a família. Por isso, se contentava em ter a aprovação de Itachi, que desde que percebeu o brilho nos olhos do irmão mais novo surgir por causa daquele namoro, apoiou totalmente aquela relação.

Ninguém sabia que os supressores de Sasuke não iriam fazer efeito, ele ainda não havia tido seu primeiro ciclo de calor e foi justamente naquele momento, com os dois trocando carícias sob um piquenique ao luar, que o cio do ômega despontou, atacando de surpresa os dois, inexperientes, que acabaram se levando pelos instintos, levando-os direto para o hospital horas depois, com um patriarca Uchiha gritando aos quatro ventos que eles estavam proibidos de se verem, mesmo sabendo que o afastamento podia deixar os dois doentes por causa da marca recente.

E agora, Sasuke carregava uma marca e uma vida dentro de si.

— Não foi por isso. — Sasuke não sabia de onde havia tirado forças para falar, sentiu a garganta travando ao tentar engolir o choro. 

Precisava mais do que tudo disfarçar o nervosismo, queria contar tudo ao alfa, queria contar que eles teriam um filho, sabia que Naruto iria se apavorar, surtar e depois rir e se embestar cheio de cuidados para com ele, que carregaria seu “filhote”. Queria gritar para Naruto que eles iriam ser pais e que estava apavorado, que não queria enfrentar aquilo sozinho, porque Naruto era altruísta demais e jamais o deixaria enfrentar tudo sem que ele pudesse participar.

Engoliu um soluço, as ameaças do próprio pai ecoando em sua cabeça.

“ _ Eu posso destruir esses Uzumaki com um estalar de dedos, então pense bem antes de fazer qualquer besteira. _ ”

Itachi já estava com tudo em andamento, já havia conversado com o pai, que concordou com seus termos sem desconfiar de nada e dariam segmento no resto do plano ainda naquela madrugada, se dependesse do irmão mais velho.

— Também foi, na verdade… — Continuou quando sentiu a preocupação do outro quase lhe sufocar quando não falou mais nada — Estávamos muito tempo sem se ver, e apenas estar na mesma sala de aula, não é o suficiente para alimentar essa ligação. — contou parte da verdade apenas — Também teve acúmulo de estresse e tudo mais, mas logo serei liberado.

Um sorriso aliviado se desenhou no rosto bronzeado, lhe causando uma pontada de culpa que ele rezava para que o alfa não notasse no meio de toda aquela confusão sentimental.

— Eu entendo. — Ainda sorrindo, o loiro começou a fazer movimentos circulares com o polegar sobre a marca de mordida no pescoço do outro, causando arrepios a cada volta que dava — Também senti muito sua falta.

De forma natural, os dois aproximaram-se selando os lábios em um beijo terno. Sasuke se apavorava com o quanto a marca multiplicava as sensações, o formigamento, o calor e o carinho que transbordava de cada gesto, cada contato entre os dois. Era sufocante, era maravilhoso, era incrível, um beijo singelo, que sempre estavam trocando em cada oportunidade, onde os lábios se moviam de forma lenta, cobrindo, apertando, possuindo com tanta paixão e cuidado, intensificado de uma maneira que Sasuke podia jurar que iria explodir de tanto sentimento em seu peito.

E no meio de tudo, camuflado em seu fundo, a culpa.

**ⲀꞵΩ**

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto conseguiu se esgueirar mais uma vez para aquele quarto, com a ajuda de Sakura que distraía a enfermeira, mas ao entrar no cômodo, o encontrou vazio e em cima da cama, onde há poucas horas havia tido seu ômega em seus braços por bastante tempo, havia um papel dobrado, endereçado à Fugaku Uchiha, seu instinto gritando em seu peito em forma de batidas fortes e dolorosas o levou a pegar aquele papel, desdobrando-o.

O chão pareceu sumir de seus pés quando leu o conteúdo. Provavelmente daqui a pouco o patriarca Uchiha apareceria para ver o estado do filho e encontraria aquele documento. Sasuke não imaginou que o loiro iria aparecer ali no primeiro horário depois de passar as primeiras horas da noite ao seu lado, então tudo daria certo.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura encontrou o amigo parado exatamente no mesmo lugar, em choque.

Em suas mãos, um documento que confirmava o sucesso na realização do procedimento de aborto.


	2. O pedaço que retornou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 anos se passaram, Sasuke retorna para sua antiga cidade.

****

**6 anos depois ...**

Sasuke suspirou largando uma caixa em cima de uma bancada.

\- Finalmente! Esta é a última, Susannoo.

O gato norueguês da floresta pulou na bancada de mármore escuro que dividia a cozinha da sala e miou como se respondesse ao dono.

Ele deu um sorriso e afagou atrás das orelhas do felino relaxando com o som de seu ronronar.

\- É, parece que vamos ser só eu, você e Niko a partir de agora.

Susannoo miou em protesto quando ele cessou os carinhos e se dirigiu à sala ampla que estava lotada de caixas e móveis fora do lugar. Ao encarar a aguardava, acabou caindo em uma poltrona ainda enrolada em plástico, descansando o rosto entre as mãos, sem nenhum rastro da empolgação anterior.

\- As coisas vão ficar complicadas agora, Susannoo.

O miado veio em resposta e assim que gozou o peso em seu colo, se distraiu em acumular aquela bola de pêlos, era sua terapia.

A situação causava um nervosismo incomum no Uchiha. Voltar para sua antiga cidade era loucura demais, mas depois de conseguir um contrato financeiramente irrecusável com uma editora, não combinada duas vezes. Itachi já estava na capital há pouco mais de seis meses, era uma cidade grande, e ele nunca havia se cruzado com qualquer conhecido, mas ele teria a mesma sorte que o irmão?

O que o convenceu a aceitar era saber que seus pais estavam por tempo indeterminado na América, resolvendo as situações relacionadas ao trabalho com as filiais dos Estados Unidos e Itachi garantiu que tão cedo eles não retornariam.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o telefone do ômega começou a tocar com o nome de seu irmão mais velho piscando no visor, ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu.

\- _Como está uma mudança?_ \- A voz do irmão estava ecoando, aparentemente estava no viva-voz enquanto trabalhava - Já entregaram tudo?

\- Sim, finalmente! - A exclamação assustou ao gato que fugiu de seu colo e logo começou a dar a louca pulando em cima das caixas querendo brincar, Susannoo ainda era meio filhotão, por isso estava naquela fase gostosa de querer agarrar tudo o que se mexia - Não sei se aguentava mais um dia usando suas roupas.

Itachi riu do outro lado da linha.

\- _Niko que vai ficar triste por não ganhar mais roupas novas._

Fazia uma semana que Sasuke se mudou para a cidade, mas devido a complicações com a transportadora, sua mudança havia ficado trancada perto da fronteira, ele havia feito tudo lá, inclusive como malas de roupas dele e do filho, tendo certeza que não haveria preocupações .

Ledo engano, teve que comprar roupas e materiais novos para Niko - que iniciaram na nova escola naquela mesma semana - e se contentou em pegar roupas emprestadas do irmão, comprando apenas roupas íntimas para si. E mesmo tendo conseguido uma casa ótima para poder morar com uma criança, teve que passar essa semana no apartamento de solteiro do irmão, já que não tinha móveis nem nada, até que suas coisas chegassem.

\- Eu não sei porque fui inventar para trazer tudo, de lá - Sasuke suspirou se levantando, não podia adiar muito mais aquela arrumação - Devia ter vendido e comprado tudo novo aqui.

\- _Ui ui, ele é rico_ . - Itachi falou arrancando uma risadinha do irmão mais novo - _Tem certeza que não quer ajuda para arrumar? Tenho a última turma até às duas, então posso passar aí._

\- Não, você já vai pegar o Niko na escola pra mim e ainda precisa terminar de investigadores trabalhos, não vou ser a sua desculpa para fugir disso.

Itachi gemeu frustrado.

\- _Você é um irmãozinho muito cruel_ . - Um som de alarme soou no fundo e o Uchiha mais velho suspirou - _O intervalo acabou, hora de voltar para o inferno._

Sasuke se despediu do irmão com um sorriso pequeno, Itachi reclamava sempre da vida de professor do Ensino Médio, mas amava o que fazer. O alfa sempre era bastante expressivo quando estava com seu irmão mais novo, mas mantinha sua fachada neutra e sem emoções quando precisava enfrentar o mundo lá fora, isso causava um certo mistério que arrancava suspiros dos alunos adolescentes cheios de hormônios que se derretiam pelo professor de filosofia deles, e Sasuke sempre se divertia com as narrações do irmão sobre as declarações de amor que recebia dos jovens.

Olhando para o caos, Sasuke quase desistiu e chamou alguém para fazer o trabalho, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto, era afinal um ômega independente e corrige se virar sozinho, por mais idiota que fosse o pensamento naquela situação em específico.

\- Mãos à obra, Susannoo!

O gato deu as costas e começou a se lamber, fazendo o ômega revirar os olhos.

\- Você é um excelente ajudante.

Nas horas acordar a manhã acabou se envolvendo em desempacotar e guardar as coisas, nem desviar o tempo passar e só se deu por conta de que estava no início da tarde quando seu estômago reclamou da ausência de comida. Havia conseguido colocar os móveis maiores em seus devidos lugares (agradeceu a qualquer força maior que a casa já vinha com cozinha sob medida instalada), instalar os eletrodomésticos e eletrônicos e encontrar uma casinha com trepadeira de Susannoo, caso contrário, ele e Niko não conseguiriam dormir naquela noite.

Cansado demais para procurar panelas e ir mexer nas compras do mercado que chegado naquela mesma manhã, optou por pedir uma pizza com refrigerante, porque às vezes se dava ao luxo, e comeu enquanto assistia a televisão, - a instalação da TV à cabo e internet foi feita no dia anterior, era uma preocupação a menos.

Enquanto via sua série policial favorita, levou a mão à nuca. Não mencionou nada para Itachi para não o preocupar, mas desde que chegara na cidade, senti formigamentos em sua marca de vez em quando e sabia bem o porque disso.

Soltou um suspiro, sem perceber Susannoo dando patadas em sua mão roubando o pedaço de pizza que ainda segurava, e olhou para o quadro que havia pendurado na sala de estar. Nele estava Niko, tinha três anos quando a imagem foi tirada, sorria abertamente enquanto segurava um livro infantil ilustrado por Sasuke.

Não sabia expressar em palavras o que sentia cada vez que via aquele sorriso ou ouvia palavras de carinho vindas do filho. Achava que sabia o que era amor, mas não podia estar mais enganado. Quando segurou sua criança pela primeira vez nos braços, seu peito se encheu com um sentimento de completude que ele jamais achou que podia sentir. Todo o sofrimento que passara até chegar naquele momento foram justificados, quando segurou o pequeno pacotinho em seus braços soltando os filhos de bebê mais lindos que podia ouvir.

“ _Sentia sua falta antes mesmo de te conhecer_ ”, sussurrou apenas para que o bebê o ouvisse e, em troca, chamada um par de olhos lhe encarando com curiosidade.

Ele tinha os olhos de Naruto.

De fato, encarando a imagem pendurada em sua sala, percebia-se que Niko era uma cópia do avô, Minato, exceto pela cor dos cabelos, que herdara do Uchiha.

Um sorriso triste brotou no rosto do ômega, imaginando a reação do seu ex-sogro, se conhecesse o neto. Mas não se deixar levar muito por esses pensamentos, não poderia arriscar tudo o que se sacrificou para que Niko estivesse ali, ao seu lado… vivo.

“ _Livre-se dessa coisa, ou eu juro que farei questão de que arrependa de deixar ela nascer_ !”

Fazia tempo que não se lembra daquelas de Fugaku, mas era inevitável não deixar sua mente voltar aquelas palavras. Estava arriscando bastante retornando para sua cidade natal, não apenas por causa de seus pais, mas também por causa do alfa que deixou para trás sem nenhuma explicação.

As coisas adquiridas mudado, mas o sentimento de estar perdido ainda assolava seu peito. Sabia que não devia colocar carroça na frente dos bois, afinal, estava cuidando para que permanecessem discretos em relação a todos, e sabia que, se sentisse que as coisas iriam sair de seu controle, teria um lugar para voltar.

Esse pensamento lhe arrancou um sorriso, vontade de ligar para seus “pais” de coração, e assim o fez.

**Ⲁ ꞵΩ**

\- Eu quero ir pra casa! - Sakura invadiu uma sala de descanso choramingando.

Naruto, que comia um copo de macarrão, olhou empático para um beta, ela realmente estava com a cara de quem precisava de um descanso. Sentado em um sofá, o alfa ergueu o potinho que tinha em mãos, liberando o seu colo e a garota não oferece duas vezes antes de atirar deitado, usando as pernas do amigo como travesseiro.

Logo mais a sala foi invadida por Hinata, Gaara e Shikamaru, que carregavam a mesma expressão de derrota que um colega de cabelos rosados, todos eles usavam como mesma vestes azuis do hospital com seus crachásificando ident-os como residentes, exceto pelo alfa loiro, que usava um jaleco branco com bordados espirais azuis brancos na barra e com sua identificação de psicólogo infantil.

\- Eu odeio segundas-feiras! - Shikamaru se atirou em uma cadeira deitando a cabeça na mesa longa que havia ali.

Era uma sala espaçosa que os funcionários do hospital utilizavam para descanso e intervalos, equipada com cozinha, três microondas e algumas mesas de diferentes tamanhos. O espaço foi mobiliado pelos funcionários próprios, que iam conseguindo os móveis para complementar o lugar onde passavam mais tempo que as próprias casas. Um canto especial era destinado a “sonecas” com pufes, colchões e sofás. Obviamente aquela área era disputada nos horários mais movimentados, tanto que muitos deles tinham que se contentar com as salas de depósito e cafeteria, mas não era o caso específico momento, apenas alguns colegas médicos ocupavam as mesas e dois dormiam no mesmo colchão.

\- Eu juro que Tsunade quer nos matar no cansaço. - Gaara colocar uma mão em seu próprio ombro, fazendo movimentos circulares antes de se jogar em um dos pufes.

Naruto deu uma risadinha, conhecia a natureza sádica de sua madrinha e às vezes via o quanto ela torturava os residentes com trabalhos lentos e desgastantes.

\- Parece um teste de resistência e ela quer ver quem vai desistir primeiro. - Hinata murmurou triste enquanto preparava chá para todos

Naruto até sentiria pena dos amigos, se não soubesse que eles estavam muito felizes como residentes em um dos melhores hospitais da província, e que as reclamações eram apenas para extravasar o desgaste emocional deles, pois eles jamais trocariam aquilo por um emprego mais estável.

Largando seu pote de comida com os hashis na lixeira que estava ao seu lado, o alfa começou a brincar com os cabelos rosados da amiga sem perceber que sua testa estava franzida.

\- Naruto? - a voz de Hinata o retirou do momento - Está tudo bem?

Ele piscou duas vezes confuso, não havia percebido que estava o olhando.

\- Desculpe, está tudo bem sim. - sorriu constrangido - Falaram comigo?

Sakura se ergueu de seu colo e, em uma velocidade surpreendente, sacou uma lanterninha de seu bolso enfiando a luz nos olhos azuis do outro que exclamou surpreso.

\- Que merda, Sakura! - Ele piscou com o flash repentino em suas retinas - De quem você comprou seu diploma?

Sakura revirou os olhos, havia percebido como pupilas dilatadas do alfa, mas achou que era somente por causa da cafeína que ele consumia pela manhã.

\- Você está perto do seu período hormonal?

Naruto corou para a neutralidade da garota em falar sobre essas coisas e olhou para os outros amigos que riam de sua reação.

\- Não, foi mês passado, ainda tem dois meses pra acontecer de novo. - murmurou constrangido.

Para alfas, o período hormonal - algo semelhante ao cio do ômega - tinha intervalos mais longos e durava dois dias no máximo, realmente estava sentindo estranho há cerca de uma semana, seu corpo estava em um estado semelhante ao seu período, tirando uma excitação extrema, ele andava febril, com sede em excesso e com formigamentos pelo corpo, mas já havia conversado com a madrinha médica e ela disse que talvez fosse uma leve disfunção, mas que não precisava se preocupar contando que seguisse tomando seus supressões - que o ajudava a resistir aos feromônios ômegas e controlar os seus - que tudo estaria sob controle.

\- Conversou com Tsunade? - Compreendendo a situação, a beta viu o melhor amigo assentir e se go mais tranquila - Acho que você está precisando tirar uma folga. 

Naruto riu.

\- Se vocês se olhassem no espelho, perceberiam quem realmente precisa de uma folga aqui. - Naruto notou a ausência de um dos amigos ali e encarou o grupo com um olhar acusador - Vocês abandonaram o Sai nas mãos da minha madrinha?

De todos eles, somente Hinata teve uma decência de mostrar constrangida. De fato, Sai era o que melhor lidava com as exigências e atendia como obrigações impostas por Tsunade, isso se devia ao fato do rapaz ter um certo nível de Asperger *, que fez com que sua deficiência de capacidade socioemocional compensasse em inteligência e trabalho duro.

E claro, fazer com que ele fosse o único que não se abalasse psicologicamente com o tratamento pesado que a médica aplicava em seus residentes.

\- Não faça esse olhar de macho-alfa pra gente! - Shikamaru resmungou - Sai foi quem disse para virmos na frente.

Naruto balançou a cabeça demonstrando decepção e os amigos se encolheram, Gaara estava apagado, no segundo sonho já e acabou escapando da bronca. Naruto tinha esse poder autoritário natural que desviar um sermão apenas com o olhar.

Salvos pelo gongo, o telefone do alfa loiro tocou e ele encarou a tela pedir licença pra atender, Shikamaru aproveitou o momento e começou a tirar fotos do ruivo adormecido para enviar a outro amigo deles.

\- Shikamaru! - Hinata ralhou - Não tire foto dele dormindo sem permissão.

Naruto travou com a mão na porta ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sentir o olhar empático de Sakura preso em si. Ele respirou fundo, espantando como lembranças abriu a porta.

\- Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto atendeu a ligação enquanto saía da sala e começava a caminhar pelo corredor do hospital - Tudo bem?

\- _Naruto, meu ex-pupilo favorito!_

O loiro revirou os olhos, manter amizade com o antigo professor de artes marciais era algo privilegiado para ele e seus colegas, mas sabia que às vezes tinha uns preços à pagar, e o falso elogio que acabara de receber lhe dado que era um desses momentos .

\- O que você quer? - Nem perdeu tempo em prolongar uma conversa.

\- _Preciso que você busque Kamui na escola pra mim._ \- E Kakashi também não se enrolou para pedir, afinal não existia mais rodeios entre eles.

Naruto suspirou olhando e seu relógio de pulso, claro que ele conseguiria ir buscar Kamui na escolinha infantil, só teria que adiantar alguma papelada para isso e seria trabalhoso. Mas gostava tanto criança quanto criança que não podia negar.

\- Tudo bem, levo no dojô ou pra minha casa?

\- _Pode trazer aqui no dojô, ele vai ter treino hoje. Te devo uma._

\- Vou anotar com todas as outras que me deve. - O alfa respondeu, mas não foi ouvido porque seu ex-sensei já havia adicionado.

Kakashi Hatake era um beta que esteve presente na vida de Naruto desde sempre, afinal o homem é aluno antigo de seu pai, depois veio a se tornar professor de artes marciais do alfa e de seus amigos e mesmo agora, adultos, o contato contínuo entre eles e a relação de amizade se aprofundou.

E Kakashi usava Naruto para tudo que tinha direito, porque se aproveitava da natureza gentil e prestativa do alfa, que sabia que estava sendo usado e mesmo assim, não sabia como negar.

\- Vai ser a última vez. - Naruto murmurou para si mesmo antes de entrar em seu escritório para retomar o trabalho, sentindo ainda certo, desconforto com o calor.

**Ⲁ ꞵΩ**

Kakashi encarava seu telefone com a ligação inicializada, seus dedos deslizaram para o lado e ele entrou no aplicativo de fotos, onde selecionarou a última imagem da galeria.

Havia tirado aquela foto a pedido de Kamui, que queria mostrar para seus padrinhos seu novo amigo.

Kamui, em seus 4 anos, tinha herdado os cabelos platinados dele e os olhos castanhos da mãe, uma expressão sempre birrenta e meio ranzinza estava suave naquela fotografia, porque ele se encontrava junto do novo amigo que havia feito na escola.

Talvez estivesse vendo coisas, mas a semelhança que aquele garoto ao lado de seu filho tinha com Minato e Naruto era assombrosa, tinha até cogitado ser algum parente distante deles, mas foi quando viu uma criança entrando em um carro negro, que ele começou a achar suspeito.

Porque podia jurar que era Itachi Uchiha como motorista.

\- As coisas vão ficar interessantes. - sorriu de lado bloqueando o telefone.


	3. O pedaço que escondeu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi fica perdido sobre contar a verdade para Sasuke ou não...

— Tio Tachi, porque estamos nos escondendo? — Niko sussurrou.

Itachi mordeu o lábio inferior encarando o sobrinho de cinco anos que o observava em um misto de curiosidade e diversão.

Não sabia o que responder, ele apenas agiu de forma instintiva. Agradeceu por ter se adiantado por míseros cinco minutos, porque foi tempo suficiente de Niko se despedir do amigo e eles entrarem no carro.

Quando reconheceu a figura loira entrando pelos portões da escola infantil, sua primeira reação foi se abaixar no carro empurrando a criança para o fundo consigo. Niko não reclamou, na verdade deu uma gargalhada gostosa e ainda fez sinal de silêncio com o dedo, fazendo "Shhh" porque seu tio Itachi aparentemente não sabia que, pra se esconder, devia-se ficar quietinho. 

— Tem alguém que não pode me achar. — sussurrou para o pequeno que assentia concentrado em suas palavras como se dissesse algo muito sério — Então precisamos esperar um pouco.

— Como ninjas nas sombras! — Niko ergueu os braços gritando/sussurrando arrancando uma risadinha do tio.

A criança era simplesmente apaixonada por ninjas, por isso qualquer brincadeira que a lembrasse deles, era topado por ela de imediato, e Itachi agradecia mentalmente por isso.

Ergueu a cabeça devagar, podendo espiar a entrada da escola pela janela escura do carro. Quase soltou um palavrão ao ver Naruto, conversando de forma animada com uma das professoras. O Alfa se tornara um belo adulto, com os cabelos mais longos do que usava na adolescência. Nunca esteve tão parecido com o pai como naquele momento, o que tornava Niko ainda mais uma cópia morena dele.

Sasuke era um ímã de azar mesmo, porque justo naquela escola Naruto teria alguém conhecido? Nem devia ser próxima de onde ele morava!

Para piorar a situação, ele percebeu que a criança que se jogava em seus braços era ninguém menos de Kamui, o único amigo que Niko havia feito ali.

O som do estômago de Niko roncando ecoou pelo carro e Itachi olhou para o pequeno que fazia uma cara de "Ops!" enquanto disfarçava fingindo inocência.

— Você não comeu seu lanche?

Niko estava sentado no chão do banco traseiro, ele abraçou os joelhos e encarou os pezinhos que se mexiam inquietos.

— O Hiro derrubou o lanche do Kamui na areia do parquinho. — Murmurou sentindo-se envergonhado — Eu dei o meu pra ele, disse que tava sem fome.

Itachi sorriu terno para o sobrinho, se tinha algo que Niko havia herdado de seu pai alfa, era sua gentileza e solidariedade, a mania quase irritante de dar tudo o que tinha para quem precisava.

Ou talvez Sasuke o criou assim de forma inconsciente, para que se parecesse com Naruto.

Espiou rapidamente mais uma vez e soltou o ar, que nem percebeu que segurava, quando identificou o loiro saindo de mãos dadas com Kamui.

— Podemos ir agora. — Niko pulou na cadeirinha se ajeitando sozinho — Vamos passar em um lugar e comprar algo pra você comer.

— Lámen! — Gritou animado erguendo as mãos e Itachi balançou a cabeça, ligando o carro e dando partida.

Não podia ter saído mais igual ao pai.

Niko preenchia o silêncio cantando alguma abertura de anime enquanto brincava com um bonequinho de ninja que havia retirado da mochila. Itachi o observava de vez em quando pelo retrovisor pensando em como as coisas iriam ser dali em diante.

Estava na dúvida se contava ou não para o irmão que havia visto Naruto na escola, aquilo era perigoso demais, mesmo que o alfa loiro não soubesse da existência de Niko. Deixar as coisas acontecerem de forma natural, seria o certo?

No fundo queria que Niko conhecesse o pai, tanto quanto Sasuke queria, o pequeno ainda não estava na idade de ter o discernimento sobre essas coisas, então não perguntava. Também se devia ao fato de Niko ter crescido no meio de uma família disfuncional, bagunceira e muito, muito diferente, mas seria uma questão de tempo para ele começar a questionar suas origens.

Claro que também pensava em Sasuke, seis anos se passaram e ele sabia que às vezes seu irmão chorava escondido enquanto segurava o anel de compromisso que ele ganhara de Naruto, assim como sempre carregava a peça de prata pendurada em seu pescoço em uma corrente fina.

Fugaku e Mikoto estavam na América, não seria uma oportunidade de Sasuke ir atrás do que havia deixado antes de partir?

“ _Acidentes acontecem, nunca se sabe quem pode ser o próximo, então eu repensaria antes de tentar falar com ele de novo._ ” a voz fria e psicótica de Fugaku veio à sua mente, assim como as lembranças e o peso da culpa.

— Vovô Madara! — Niko exclamou quando o telefone de Itachi começou a tocar com a foto de Madara piscando na tela.

Aproveitando que o celular estava conectado no carro por Bluetooth, ele alertou um botão do rádio, atendendo a chamada agradecendo mentalmente por ter sido livrado daquela angústia.

— Pensei que estivesse chateado ainda.

— _E ele está._ — Foi a voz de Hashirama, marido do seu tio que saiu do outro lado — _Na verdade ele está fingindo que está bravo. Sabe, ele diz que você e Sasuke o abandonaram._

Itachi revirou os olhos, mas sorria discretamente.

— Vovô Hashi! — Niko sorriu ainda mais ao reconhecer a voz.

— _Como vai furacãozinho? Estou com saudades já._

— Tio Tachi e eu brincamos de ninja! — Contou faceiro — Nos escondemos de uma pessoa de verdade!

Itachi teria se estapeado, se não tivesse dirigindo.

— _Ah é?_ — O tom de voz de Hashirama já entregava que ele havia entendido algumas coisas — _Quem era essa pessoa?_

Suspirando, o Uchiha pensou e achou melhor não falar sobre aquilo com a criança junto.

— Eu te conto mais tarde. — Lançou um olhar pelo espelho observando o sobrinho — Quero saber como lidar com algumas situações futuras. Conversamos sobre isso antes de virmos pra cá, mas acho que vai acontecer mais cedo do que esperávamos.

Hashirama suspirou do outro lado da linha.

— _Eu ainda quero entender por que vocês inventaram de voltar aí. Devo chamar meu irmão e Izuna para uma reunião de família?_

— Eu só preciso de conselhos, acho que você é o melhor nesse quesito.

— _Eu farei o máximo pra ajudar._ — O tom de voz gentil de Hashirama denunciava que ele sorria do outro lado da linha — _E você está bem?_

— Eu?

Hashirama riu.

— _Sim, você. Itachi Uchiha, ou se esqueceu que você é um ser humano que possui necessidades próprias?_

Itachi era grato por Hashirama estar em sua vida. Quando foram acolhidos por Izuna e Madara, automaticamente entraram em contato com seus respectivos companheiros, Tobirama e Hashirama. Obviamente, com toda a situação, o grupo ficou bastante em cima de Sasuke, que precisava de apoio, mas Hashirama sempre teve uma atenção especial com Itachi. Dizia que Sasuke tinha bastante gente para lhe cuidar e foi quem deu uns sacodes em Itachi, pois ele precisava cuidar de si também, e deixou claro que estava tudo bem em se colocar em primeiro lugar algumas vezes, porque Sasuke já estava seguro, graças à ele.

— Eu estou bem, tirando as preocupações. — Foi sincero.

— _Conversamos mais tarde, então._ — Não insistiu na conversa porque sabia que Niko estava atento — _Cuidem-se._

— Tchau, Hashi. — Niko interrompeu sua brincadeira para se despedir.

— _Tchau, meu anjo._

Itachi encerrou a chamada no mesmo instante que visualizou uma barraca de lámen. Niko, começou a pular na cadeirinha com animação e não parou quieto até encher sua barriga, minutos mais tarde.

  
  


**ⲀꞵΩ**

— Não conta pro seu pai que te dei sorvete.

Kamui riu, terminando de comer seu doce com a boca suja da calda quente de chocolate.

Estavam atravessando uma praça, o lugar estava mais movimentado por conta do horário, em que as crianças saíam de suas escolas, o playground era a área com maior aglomeração e havia um grupo de turistas alimentando os patos na pequena lagoa que havia ali.

Quando passaram por uma barraca que vendia sorvete expresso, Naruto não resistiu quando viu os olhos brilhando do pequeno garotinho que raramente pedia as coisas que queria.

— É nosso segredo. — o Kamui falou sorrindo cúmplice.

Naruto sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos platinados da criança que resmungou com o gesto.

Kamui era uma criança bastante briguenta, não ao ponto de ser mau-educada, apenas era agitada e bastante afrontosa para a idade. Era um garoto genioso e autosuficiente, isso se devia ao fato de ter sido criado sozinho por Kakashi, o professor de artes marciais o ensinou tudo sobre ser independente e não levar desaforo para casa, porque o homem beta sabia que seria difícil para seu filho, e realmente foi, principalmente pelo fato de Kamui ser mais… delicado.

Que Kamui era um ômega, já estava bem claro, mesmo com a natureza rebelde e a personalidade um pouco agressiva, o garoto levava os genes protetores e sensíveis da mãe, Rin, uma ômega amiga de Kakashi que fez barriga de aluguel para ele e seu parceiro Obito Uchiha, mas que por uma triste casualidade do destino, morreu em um acidente de carro em que os três amigos se envolveram. e que apenas o beta de cabelos platinados sobreviveu.

_O mundo é pequeno._ Pensou o alfa loiro, pelo fato de ter um Uchiha na história de seu antigo sensei. Observou o garotinho correndo até um bebedouro da praça para se lavar e suspirou fundo sentindo a brisa que o atingiu naquele momento, os fins de tarde estavam se tornando frios nos últimos dias, por isso seria melhor não manter Kamui muito tempo ali fora, ainda mais se ele teria treino com Kakashi depois.

Olhou em volta, aquela praça trazia um sentimento nostálgico para si, porque era em lugares como aquele que ele escapava para namorar durante a adolescência. E foi em um deles que o alfa admitiu seus sentimentos pela primeira vez.

“ _Eu te amo._ ” ele havia dito de forma natural, mesmo que no seu interior, houvesse um turbilhão de emoções.

“ _Não concordo, quem te disse isso?_ ” a resposta de Sasuke foi tão espontânea que só arrancou uma risada do alfa, na época apenas se descobrindo mais e mais caidinho por aquele ômega ranzinza.

Segurou a vontade de chorar, não entendia porque andava sendo inundado de lembranças do ômega nos últimos dias.

Quando Sasuke partiu deixando para trás apenas a documentação de que havia realizado um aborto, Naruto, em sua imaturidade, surtou. Nunca havia se comportado daquela maneira, e esperava nunca mais passar por uma situação daquelas. Ser preenchido por raiva, rancor e mágoa o levou a agir como um animal em seu estado mais primitivo. Ele destruiu seu quarto, destruiu as coisas de Sasuke que havia em sua casa, teve mais brigas na escola do que podia se recordar, causou muita decepção em seus pais, e até hoje se envergonha por isso. Seu corpo o castigava por estar longe de seu ômega depois de uma marca recente, e por alguns meses ele ficou doente, com náuseas, febre e dores corporais. Se perguntava todas às vezes como devia estar sendo para Sasuke passar por aquilo. Ele sentia sua falta? Doía nele daquela maneira também?

Era uma sensação de traição, claro que Sasuke era quem iria decidir no final se seguia com a gravidez ou não, mas doía o ômega nem ter dado a oportunidade dele saber para conversarem sobre o assunto. Naruto sentiu o vazio de perder algo que ele nem sabia que tinha, uma dor que ele jamais imaginou que iria passar, não apenas pelo bebê que nem chegou a nascer, mas também porque perdeu aquele que ele mais amava no processo.

Era adulto agora. Foram alguns anos remoendo as lembranças dolorosas, e depois de todo o processo de sofrimento, veio a aceitação. E com isso pôde pensar melhor para entender os acontecimentos que lhe causavam pesadelos.

Sasuke havia partido com o irmão, havia deixado aquele documento especificamente para o pai deles, Fugaku, que poucos dias depois anunciou que seus filhos haviam ido estudar no exterior. O loiro não era tão lerdo para juntar os pontos e — depois de finalmente ter coragem de tocar no assunto e falar sobre com Sakura — eles chegaram à conclusão de que Sasuke agiu daquela maneira por conta de alguma obrigação para com seu pai, afinal sabia do ambiente opressor em que o ômega se criou.

Mas isso não diminuía a dor que sentia por não ter sido nem avisado. Por isso, bem lá no fundo, ainda sentia aquela mágoa latente em seu peito, cada vez que se deparava com alguma lembrança de seu passado com o ex-namorado.

— Pronto! — Kamui o assustou quando pulou em sua frente animado e livre de qualquer vestígio do “crime” deles.

Naruto com certeza estava estragando aquele garoto, contrariando os preceitos de sua profissão.

Quando chegaram no dojô, uma turma estava se despedindo de Kakashi, que tinha sua habitual máscara negra sobre a boca e nariz. Durante sua infância, Naruto o admirava muito porque associava sua imagem à de um ninja, mas quando se cresce e percebe certas coisas, somente a decepção resta para sentir, porque Kakashi apenas tinha nojo do cheiro e ar pesado de suor e trabalho duro, então por isso sempre era visto com a máscara durante os treinamentos que dava. Por conta do acidente que se envolvera, Kakashi machucou seu olho esquerdo e mesmo recuperado, ele ainda usava sua bandana para o cobrir, o que era visto pelos alunos mais jovens como admirável, pois só aumentava o ar misterioso do sensei deles

— Muito obrigado, Naruto. — Kakashi o olhava de forma… suspeita enquanto agradecia, parecia que o analisava, esperando algo — Fico realmente te devendo essa.

Naruto resmungou algo como “sei”, e não entendeu porque seu ex-sensei parecia tão decepcionado.

— Não aconteceu nada de interessante no caminho?

Naruto gelou, como Kakashi sabia que havia dado sorvete para Kamui? Não que tivesse cometido um sacrilégio, mas a criança estava se recuperando de uma cárie bem feia e os doces estavam fora do cardápio do garotinho por um tempo.

— Não? — Acabou usando tom de pergunta para responder.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, realmente desapontado e o alfa estava quase pedindo desculpas para o professor, mas se segurou quando viu o beta adotar um ar pensativo.

— Há algo que eu devia saber?

Dessa vez, foi Kakashi que pareceu travar, mas talvez tenha sido impressão de Naruto, porque logo ele voltou a lhe olhar com diversão.

— Não não, mas nunca se sabe, né? Você encontra muita gente pelo caminho…

— Porque sua voz me diz que eu tô perdendo alguma coisa?

Kakashi riu da expressão confusa de Naruto, mas apenas lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas.

— Nada não, mas obrigado por trazer o Kamui pra mim, ele adora quando o tio Naruto vai o buscar.

Naruto fica levemente corado e passa a não na nuca.

— Eu gosto de passar esse tempo com ele também, meus pais estão esperando uma visita em breve, por sinal. Não param de falar no afilhado.

O alfa tentou não deixar a voz falhar, porque a conversa sobre Kamui sempre acabava com Kushina insinuando a vontade de ter netos. Naruto não culpava os pais por isso, eles nunca souberam sobre Sasuke e o aborto, era um segredo entre ele, Sakura e Kakashi — porque a beta contou ao professor para pedir ajuda, quando o alfa teve um de seus ataques — e todos associavam seu surto na adolescência com a partida do ômega.

Kakashi percebeu a mudança sutil no humor do loiro e sorriu empático.

— Mandarei uma mensagem marcando algo.

Kamui apareceu com um kimono, pronto para suas aulas de judô, o sorriso espontâneo dele mostrava o quanto ele amava as aulas de luta e automaticamente aliviou o clima melancólico que estava surgindo no ambiente.

— Tio Naru vai ficar pra treinar comigo?

Naruto sorriu e se abaixou para ficar na altura do garotinho.

— Hoje não, mas que tal esse final de semana a gente ir visitar o aquário?

Kamui deu pulinho extremamente agitado causando riso nos dois homens.

— Siiiiiiiiiiiiiim! — Praticamente gritou — Podemos convidar o Niko?

O sorriso no rosto do loiro morreu.

— Niko?

Kakashi não sabia o porquê da reação do loiro, mas resolveu se intrometer quando fechou algumas peças em sua cabeça.

— É o novo amiguinho de Kamui na escola. — O professor falou e se dirigiu para o filho — E teríamos que pedir permissão dos pais dele.

Kamui assentiu ainda animado com a ideia e Naruto sorriu de novo, dessa vez mais forçado .

— Vamos ver até lá.

O alfa saiu do dojô sob o olhar atento de seu antigo sensei, quando chegou do lado de fora do prédio mexeu em seu pescoço puxando de lá uma corrente de prata tão fina que era quase imperceptível.

Segurou na mão o anel prateado que havia pendurado ali, a única coisa de Sasuke que não tinha coragem de se livrar.

Foi em uma noite de inverno que ele levou as alianças consigo para encontrar o ômega. Tinham 16 anos e o alfa, mesmo sendo novo para definir certas coisas, tinha essa certeza de que queria passar o resto da vida ao lado de Sasuke. Não diria essas palavras para o Uchiha, porque sabia que levaria sermão por ser impulsivo demais, mas uma aliança de compromisso não seria negada, porque já estavam em relacionamento há dois anos, aquilo seria algo apenas para simbolizar isso.

Conseguia se lembrar com detalhes o quanto Sasuke estava lindo sob a luz da lua, o aguardando sob uma árvore no parque enquanto rabiscava em um caderno. O vento leve espalhou um cheiro agradável e cítrico, que sabia vir do ômega e o loiro sentiu as pernas amolecerem quando o outro se virou para ele e um sorriso sincero se desenhou no rosto de feições belas e delicadas. 

" _O que está desenhando?"_ Perguntara sentindo -se nervoso apertando a caixinha no bolso de sua jaqueta laranja.

O ômega lhe deu espaço para se escorar na árvore e se sentou na sua frente, escorando as costas no peito do alfa e erguendo seu caderno para mostrar o que fazia. Sasuke sempre teve um talento imenso para desenho e adorava compartilhar seus rascunhos com o alfa, que o enchia de elogios. Aquele desenho não seria diferente, porque mesmo sendo mais simples, apresentava uma riqueza de detalhes, era algum garotinho de chapéu com orelhas e olhos de gato, usava um cachecol e segurava um globo na mão.

" _Está lindo_ ", havia dito " _Quem é?_ "'

Sasuke dera de ombros, " _Meu irmão estava jogando com um amigo hoje. Enquanto te esperava, me veio na cabeça a imagem do personagem do jogo_ ", o ômega estava quase ronronando conforme recebia um cafuné perto da nuca, " _Acho que o nome dele é Niko, pelo que me lembro."_

_"Niko",_ o alfa repetiu, _"Nome bonito."_

Naruto fechou a mão apertando a aliança, pelo visto o universo estava conspirando para que ele não se esquecesse daquelas coisas, por mais que tentasse.

Seu celular apitou e ele leu uma mensagem no chat do grupo de seus amigos, era Shikamaru marcando para beberem, algo. O que era irônico considerando o quanto estavam destruídos algumas horas atrás.

Sorriu e respondeu, aceitando o convite, estava mesmo precisando extravasar.

E com sorte, podia conseguir companhia à noite para resolver sua "disfunção hormonal".


	4. O pedaço que cativou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tem um encontro diferente do que planejava...

Naruto não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, quem sai para uma balada em plena segunda-feira?

Bem, aparentemente seus amigos.

— Fazemos isso direto, você que está um porre hoje. — Kiba falou enquanto bebia um gole de seu energético, ele iria dirigir por isso se manteve longe do álcool.

Shikamaru riu, era verdade, Naruto andava com um humor do cão nos últimos dias.

Estavam em um pub estilo ocidental, o ambiente sob meia luz tinha uma aparência rústica e calorosa, uma banda tocava algo mais casual, enquanto as mesas em frente ao pequeno palco espalhavam-se com bebidas e petiscos divididos entre grupos de clientes. Em um canto podia-se ver uma área de jogos com bilhar, pebolim, hockey de mesa, entre outros atrativos que juntava a maioria do pessoal curtindo a noite.

O que não era muito, considerando ser um dia de semana, mas nem isso pareceu impedir os amigos de Naruto de se reunirem ali. Além do grupo de residentes — exceto Gaara que era sensato e Sai que não se entendia com aglomerações — também apareceram Kiba e Shino, amigos do grupo que trabalhavam como veterinário e entomólogo, respectivamente. Ino ainda estava na empresa, afinal ser diretora de Marketing de uma Multinacional exigia muito dela, mas ainda assim, havia confirmado que ia encontrar os amigos no bar. Já Chōji negou o convite, pois estava curtindo sua folga do restaurante.

Naruto suspirou pelo que devia ser a quinta vez e Kiba quase pulou em seu pescoço se Hinata e Shino não tivessem o impedido. Shikamaru estava concentrado demais em colocar a bola oito na caçapa para se distrair.

— Ainda está se sentindo mal? — Sakura perguntou preparando seu bastão depois de Nara falhar miseravelmente em sua jogada.

— Mais ou menos. — mentiu o alfa, estava se sentindo mais desconfortável com o calor do que nunca — Acho que eu preciso de um pouco de ar.

— Quer companhia? — Shikamaru preocupou-se com o amigo.

— Não precisa, quero que dê uma surra no Inuzuka por mim. — Piscou sorrindo, referindo-se ao jogo 

Kiba riu e pulou da mesa onde estava sentado, mexendo nos ombros como se estivesse se aquecendo.

— Se ele continuar jogando dessa maneira, acho meio difícil.

Rindo quando os dois amigos começaram a trocar insultos pela maneira ruim que cada um jogava, o loiro se afastou, saindo do estabelecimento.

O pub ficava em uma área residencial da cidade. Eles iam ali desde os tempos da faculdade porque era uma região com fama de ser mais segura e tranquila.

Aquele formigamento estava o deixando inquieto, por isso resolveu dar uma caminhada. Iria ouvir poucas e boas de Sakura mais tarde, mas precisava espairecer um pouco.

O bairro era bastante bonito, formado por casas de diferentes tamanhos e estilos, mas todas com o mesmo ar aconchegante e acolhedor, realmente era uma região de família e o alfa riu internamente com a escolha do proprietário do bar em se instalar por ali.

Ouviu um miado alto e seguiu o som. Foi com muita surpresa que encontrou um garotinho tentando escalar uma cerca-viva do lado de dentro de uma casa, enquanto em cima do muro havia um gato peludo com misto de cinza e preto reclamando e mexendo-se como se tentasse se soltar de algo.

— Shhh, Susanoo, eu tô indo. — a criança sussurrava nervosa enquanto lançava olhares para dentro de casa, com medo de ser pega.

Ele devia ter cerca de cinco anos e já estava em uma altura perigosa para o tamanho dele. Quando se agarrou em um galho seco, este se partiu e o pequeno só não caiu de vez porque Naruto agiu rápido e conseguiu se apoiar sobre o portão de altura mediana e colocar a mão nas costas do garotinho que pôde se segurar novamente.

— Você está bem? — Arfou com o susto sentindo o coração disparar.

O menininho assentiu e olhou para seu “salvador” com os olhos azuis brilhando e um sorriso arteiro.

— Obrigado, tio! — Ele cuidava para não falar alto.

— Acho melhor você de sair daí. — Alertou preocupado sentindo seu corpo em alerta, provavelmente por conta da adrenalina.

Aquele garoto lhe era familiar.

— Mas o Susanoo prendeu a pata. — Apontou para o gato que realmente tentava puxar o membro preso em algum arame.

— Onde estão seus pais?

— Papai está no banho, ele não sabe que eu deixei Susanoo sair. — mostrando uma expressão culpada, viu a sinceridade e o medo de se encrencar na postura infantil.

Naruto suspirou, devia estar bebendo e jogando com seus amigos, como acabou daquele jeito?

— Eu te ajudo. — murmurou sentindo um leve arrependimento de ter saído do pub e escalou o portão de maneira desajeitada — Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso — resmungou mais para si mesmo ao sentir um desconforto em seus braços quando ele se esticou o máximo que podia para alcançar o gato.

Dois minutos e muitos arranhões depois, Susanoo pulou direto para o colo do garotinho que exclamou uma comemoração e encarou o alfa com muita admiração enquanto este voltava para sua posição, do outro lado da cerca.

— Obrigado, tio! De novo. — deu uma risadinha.

Naruto sentiu o peito se aquecer, mesmo preenchido por um nervosismo estranho, aquela pequena aventura pareceu o acalmar, seria melhor voltar para o pub.

— Você não deve mais sair para rua nesse horário. Eu poderia ser alguém ruim. — Falou em tom sério.

— Se você fosse ruim, não iria falar isso. — a criança ainda segurava o gato no colo e olhou mais uma vez para dentro antes de se voltar para Naruto com aquele lindo sorriso de novo — Prometo que não farei de novo. Susanoo pode se machucar e papai pode ficar triste. — Não esperou uma resposta e se virou correndo em direção à casa — Tchau, tio, espero te ver de novo!

Naruto não teve a chance de dizer que não era da região, então as chances de se encontrarem de novo eram quase nulas. Soltou uma risadinha e começou a fazer seu caminho de volta para o bar.

Levou a mão ao peito sentindo-o muito mais leve, seus dedos estavam trêmulos, mas de uma forma boa. De alguma maneira, aquele garoto conseguiu fazer com que ele se acalmasse. Deu um sorriso recordando-se da risada infantil.

Seria legal poder vê-lo de novo.

**ⲀꞵΩ**

Itachi olhava a tela do computador ansioso.

Na tela, a chamada de vídeo em aberto mostrava Hashirama com a mão no queixo, pensativo.

—  _ Em todas as hipóteses eu acabo chegando na mesma conclusão. —  _ finalmente saindo só silêncio, o homem mais velho encarou o alfa com um olhar gentil —  _ Eles vão se encontrar e Naruto irá descobrir. _

O Uchiha suspirou fechando os olhos, havia contado para o marido de seu tio sobre os acontecimentos do dia, querendo saber o que deveria fazer, se deveria ou não conversar com o irmão sobre.

— Se eu contar para Sasuke…

—  _ Talvez não seja a melhor ideia, ele vai querer abandonar tudo e voltar para cá e por mais que eu ame ter vocês por perto, sei que seria doloroso para ele abandonar o emprego. _

Itachi assentiu, Hashirama estava certo, Sasuke iria entrar em pânico com isso e tentaria fugir novamente. Ele mesmo estava apavorado com a ideia e nem era tão apegado ao loiro quanto seu irmão.

Porque ele sabia o que Fugaku era capaz de fazer caso descobrisse essa reaproximação, ou pior, se descobrisse sobre Niko.

— Ele sonhou tanto com esse trabalho. — Choramingou o Uchiha deitando a cabeça na mesa que comportava o notebook que usava para a ligação.

Desde adolescente, Sasuke admirava as obras lançadas por uma editora que trabalhava com os melhores autores e desenhistas, ele colecionava todas as obras, mesmo que não fosse de seu gênero favorito, apenas pelo prazer de segurar uma edição impecável e de alta qualidade que somente aquela marca conseguia desenvolver. Fazia planos de criar seu próprio comic book e lançar com eles. Era seu grande desejo.

E agora havia sido contratado como Ilustrador oficial de uma série de livros deles.

Itachi nunca contou, mas foi por causa disso que ele aceitou a vaga na escola da capital. Sabia que levaria um pouco mais de tempo para o trabalho do irmão começar, então se mudou antes, não apenas para "preparar terreno", mas também para garantir que estava tudo seguro para Sasuke e Niko irem morar lá.

Descobriu que Fugaku e Mikoto ficariam fora do país por pelo menos mais dois anos. Isso seria tempo suficiente para eles pensarem no próximo passo.

Mas a obsessão do patriarca Uchiha em manter Naruto longe de Sasuke era insana.

A respiração de Hashirama era calmante e Itachi se concentrou nela para não deixar sua mente ir para aquele lugar perigoso.

—  _ Não acha que já interferimos demais no destino desses dois, Itachi? — _ o tom de voz era calmo, e Hashirama dava um sorriso triste —  _ Eles sofreram muito por interferência de terceiros. Não seria bom, pelo menos uma vez, deixarmos acontecer como o destino quiser que seja? _

_ — _ Mas Fugaku…

—  _ Sim, aquele crápula. _ — Itachi riu da expressão azeda do outro —  _ Não subestime a família Senju, eu e Tobirama já movemos nossas peças para impedir que ele faça algo… de novo. _

Uma onda de gratidão se apoderou do Uchiha, ele queria abraçar Hashirama naquele momento e ficou triste pela distância.

— Sinto saudades de vocês.

Hashirama sorriu.

—  _ Também sentimos falta de vocês, muito mais do que podem imaginar. E se desconfiarmos que ele pretende erguer um dedo sequer pra vocês, eu juro que pegamos o primeiro vôo e o bastardo vai descobrir o que acontece quando se mexe com um filhote de Senju-Uchiha. _

Por mais ameaçadora que aquelas palavras tenham sido, Itachi sorriu. A situação era bem diferente da de anos atrás, porque ele e Sasuke finalmente descobriram que tinham muito mais do que um ao outro.

**ⲀꞵΩ**

Sasuke ficou mais tempo do que pretendia no banho.

Estava febril e agitado, acabou tomando supressores para garantir, mesmo que estivesse longe do seu ciclo de calor.

Fingiu não notar a expressão no rosto de Niko, que mostrava que ele havia aprontado algo. Não estava em condições de ralhar com a criança agora e não dormiria bem depois de brigar com o filho.

Quando chegou a hora de dormir, entrou no quarto do pequeno encontrando-o já deitado em sua cama, esperando por ele. Susanoo estava deitado nos pés e ronronava alto, como um motorzinho.

O quarto de Niko havia sido o primeiro cômodo da casa a ficar pronto, decorado com temática de ninjas, o ambiente se misturava entre as cores azul e branco, a parede lateral foi pintada pelo próprio Sasuke, que fez um desenho exclusivo a pedido do filho, na semana em que aguardavam a mudança. Era a pintura de uma paisagem urbana à noite, e no teto de um prédio, estava Niko em seu uniforme ninja pronto para enfrentar os inimigos. A parede branca ao lado dessa possuía desenhos de shurikens e kunais de tamanhos e posições assimétricos. A cama de solteiro infantil puxava uma gaveta embaixo que revelava outro colchão, uma bicama, caso viessem amiguinhos da criança dormir ali.

O ômega foi direto para a prateleira de livros recém instalada.

— Temos vários livros novos aqui que a editora mandou. Quer começar algum deles, ou continuar de onde paramos ontem?

Niko pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.

— O Pequeno Príncipe!

Sasuke sorriu e não contestou, mesmo sendo a terceira ou quarta vez que o filho pedia aquela leitura, estavam perto do final da história, de novo. Niko Era apaixonado por aquele livro e Sasuke também, sua leitura favorita para momentos difíceis.

Sentou na cama esperando as costas na cabeceira, Niko se aconchegou sob seu braço, deitando a cabeça em seu peito para poder enxergar as imagens coloridas em Pop up, onde as figuras levantavam-se das páginas..

Começou a leitura com calma, não terminaria naquela noite, por isso tomou seu tempo mostrando as ilustrações para Niko.

—  _ “... E depois, olha! Vês lá longe, os campos de trigo? Eu não como pão. O trigo para mim é inútil. Os campos de trigo não me lembram coisa alguma. E isso é triste!” _ — dramatizou fazendo o garoto rir —  _ “Mas tu tens cabelos cor de ouro. Então será maravilhoso quando me tiveres cativado. O trigo, que é dourado, fará lembrar-me de ti. E eu amarei o barulho do vento no trigo...” _

Niko sonolento, ouvia cada palavra na voz melódica do pai. Por algum motivo aquele trecho o fez lembrar do homem que o ajudou a salvar Susanoo, com cabelos dourados como o trigo. Sorriu sentindo os olhos pesarem.

Seria legal poderem se encontrar mais uma vez, aí poderia contar que havia sido cativado por ele*.


	5. O pedaço que sentiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi resolve encarar um fantasma do passado...

Sasuke odiava ver seu filho daquela maneira.

Os olhos avermelhados e pouco inchados denunciavam o choro recente, os lábios apontados formando um bico emburrado enquanto o pequeno evitava o olhar no rosto do pai.

Se tinha algo que Niko herdara com todos os genes da família Uchiha, era o orgulho. Mesmo sendo bastante maduro para a idade, no fim das contas ele ainda era uma criança, e se permitia fazer birras de vez em quando. 

Se sentia culpado por negar um pedido feito com tanta animação pelo filho. Era um passeio no aquário com seu novo amiguinho, não seria nada demais, mas o ômega ainda estava dominado pelo medo e achava cedo demais para largar seu filho com desconhecidos por aí.

Fazia três dias que Itachi estava estranho também, insistia em buscar Niko na escolinha e — mesmo sendo de extrema ajuda para o irmão mais novo — Sasuke estava estranhando toda aquela prestatividade vinda em uma época conturbada na escola que Itachi lecionava, o período de exames.

Izuna, Tobirama, Madara e Hashirama também estavam ligando mais do que o normal para saber se ele estava bem. Pareciam de volta à época em que Sasuke resolveu sair da casa para viver sozinho com o filho e o quarteto ficava o chamando a cada cinco minutos para saber se estava precisando de algo, sendo que ele estava há dois quarteirões de distância deles na época.

Claro que não iria diminuir a preocupação deles. Estava de volta à sua cidade natal e muita coisa podia acontecer e dar errado. Mas ele estava tomando cuidado e Itachi estava o ajudando quando necessário, estava tudo sob controle.

Exceto as emoções de Niko.

— Meu amor, coma seu almoço. — Insistiu ao ver que a criança apenas cutucava com os hashis a comida

Era sábado, o dia em que Niko supostamente iria no aquário, por isso ele estava mais recluso para o pai do que o normal. Estavam quase fechando a primeira semana na casa nova e o pequeno não estava aproveitando nada porque queria ficar trancado no quarto magoado com o pai.

Niko enfiou um pouco de arroz na boca sem muita vontade e Sasuke suspirou. Ele tinha que trabalhar naquele dia, podia se oferecer para levá-lo outro dia e convidar o amigo, talvez o fizesse futuramente, mas naquele momento teria que ser firme, porque ele era o pai e tinha que mostrar para o filho que não seria uma birra que faria ele dar o braço a torcer, por mais que doesse lhe negar uma coisa simples. Tinha seus motivos.

— Niko, você precisa entender que eu nunca faço essas coisas para o seu mal.

— Mas… — choramingou a criança.

— Não tem “mas”. Eu ainda não conheço a família de Kamui e eu sei que parece injusto. Só que estamos aqui apenas há duas semanas e você vai ter tempo futuramente de aproveitar outros passeios com ele  _ depois  _ que eu ter certeza que não há problemas nisso.

O bico emburrado voltou para o rosto, mas naquele ponto Sasuke teve que rir, pois Niko fazia aquilo quando não tinha argumentos para usar a seu favor.

Exatamente como Naruto.

— Quer ir junto na editora comigo hoje? — Resolveu aproveitar a melhora do clima na mesa, Niko até mesmo começou a comer seu tonkatsu com mais vontade, e seguiu com a conversa — ou prefere que eu te deixe com seu tio?

— Quero ir no tio Tachi. — murmurou o pequeno, a vantagem de ser criança, era que as coisas não eram sentidas por muito tempo, logo não haveria ressentimento ou mágoa e essa pequena briga seria esquecida.

— Então se você terminar de comer logo podemos sair mais cedo, aí passamos naquela loja para vermos algumas coisas do nosso quintal, e antes de irmos até a casa do seu tio, vamos naquela confeitaria que você gostou do chocolate-quente.

Com um brilho no olhar, Niko se animou completamente comendo com vontade sua comida, deixando a chateação para trás e arrancando um sorriso de seu pai.

Enquanto o pequeno terminava de comer, Sasuke recolheu as suas coisas na mesa e começou a limpar, ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver sobre a casa nova e Niko adorava opinar sobre, por isso sempre o levava para participar das decisões.

Com uma criança, o ômega não pensou duas vezes na hora de escolher entre casa ou apartamento, sabia da importância de ter um espaço mais amplo, e principalmente, um pátio. Niko tinha TDAH*, com isso a casa escolhida deveria ter todas as comodidades necessárias para que o pequeno gastasse a energia e isso incluía, um belo quintal equipado, onde ele gostava de passar a maior parte de seu tempo.

Uma mensagem de Itachi chegou, confirmando se Niko iria ou não ficar com ele, e depois de afirmar que estaria levando o filho dentro de umas três horas, Sasuke questionou se o irmão não tinha outros planos e ele estaria atrapalhando.

**ⲀꞵΩ**

**_“Não se preocupe, só queria saber_ **

**_para passar no mercado e comprar_ **

**_algumas coisas para lancharmos_ **

**_no fim da tarde :)”_ **

Itachi mentiu para o irmão se sentindo culpado, mas logo preferiu se concentrar no que estava fazendo e encarou a fachada do prédio com um misto de nervosismo e nostalgia.

O dojô Konoha foi, por muitos anos, o refúgio do Uchiha, que ia sempre lá quando precisava extravasar, conversar, se isolar ou até mesmo fugir por um tempo da pressão que sofria dentro de casa. Ele e Sasuke treinavam lá desde muito jovens e mesmo depois de grande — na época que Sasuke passou a ter aulas acompanhado de seus amigos da escola — quando suas responsabilidades passaram a ser faculdade, trabalho e ele já não tinha mais tempo para treinar, ainda tinha aquele lugar como um abrigo nos momentos difíceis.

Kakashi sempre o recebia de braços abertos, pronto para ouví-lo ou apenas deixá-lo descontar em algum dos bonecos de treino, se sabia de alguma confusão de antemão, o sensei até mesmo o esperava com um café e bolinhos de arroz — seus favoritos — pronto para o acolher e aconselhá-lo nas situações diversas.

Soltando o ar com força, o Uchiha resolveu se mover e entrar no lugar, estava com uma placa de “fechado para o intervalo de almoço”, mas ao tentar abrir a porta, ela estava destrancada, como ele havia sido avisado por Kamui que estaria.

O local estava totalmente vazio e o homem aproveitou para admirar as mudanças que apresentava desde a última vez que esteve ali. De cara notou que os equipamentos pareciam novos e de melhor qualidade, o canto que servia como uma espécie de depósito — que na verdade era onde jogavam de qualquer jeito todas as coisa que não estavam sendo utilizadas — estava limpo e agora apresentava uma espécie de área de descanso, com pufes e um bebedor. A parede personalizada, que havia assinaturas e desenhos dos alunos marcados em tinta, estava bem mais cheia do que se lembrava, mas o belo desenho de Kakashi como uma espécie de ninja ainda se destacava no meio de tantos outros. Aquele tinha sido feito por Sasuke, quando ele finalmente se rendeu deixado sua marca no mural do professor.

Itachi ouviu um barulho no andar de cima e não se demorou muito mais por ali, pegando as escadas que levavam à "área proibida" para alunos, onde ficava a moradia do sensei. No final da subida havia uma porta por onde ele entrou sem bater, afinal velhos hábitos eram difíceis de se perder.

A sala de estar do apartamento de Kakashi era junto da cozinha, os cômodos eram separados apenas por uma bancada longa, e em frente ao fogão, o homem de cabelos platinados parecia concentrado em preparar algo. O cheiro de especiarias se espalhava pelo ambiente fazendo o estômago do alfa se manifestar, pois Itachi não havia comido nada ainda, por conta do nervosismo.

— Pensei que você iria ignorar meu recado. — ainda sem olhar para o visitante, Kakashi falou enquanto mexia algo em uma panela.

Itachi revirou os olhos e se escorou no batente da porta aberta erguendo um pedaço de papel que retirara do bolso.

— E eu achei que, depois de ter um filho, você teria mais maturidade para chamar alguém para conversar.

Era um bilhete que Kamui entregara para Niko dar a seu tio, sem deixar Sasuke saber sobre isso, como pedido. Nele estava escrito à mão: " **_Eu sei seu segredo. Me encontra em Konoha?_ ** ", com dois quadradinhos para marcar as opções " **_Sim_ ** " ou " **_Não_ ** ", bem como aqueles bilhetes de declarações da terceira série.

Finalmente se virando para Itachi, Kakashi sorria divertido, a máscara estava pendurada em seu pescoço, expondo a pinta sob o canto esquerdo da boca que ele possui. E a habitual faixa com a logo do dojô na testa não estava cobrindo seu olho esquerdo desta vez, revelando a cicatriz vertical percorrendo a área ocular e a íris discretamente mais escura que a da direita. A visão daquele olho negro — que Itachi sabia ter sido transplantado — causou um nó na garganta do Uchiha.

Não parecia nem um pouco que o tempo passara para ele, apesar dessa infeliz casualidade marcada em seu rosto de forma permanente..

— Pensei que um recado mais descontraído te deixaria menos nervoso para vir.

— Eu não estou nervoso. — mentiu observando o ambiente, era bem óbvia a presença de uma criança ali, por conta dos brinquedos espalhados e alguns desenhos pendurados em um painel.

— Você é uma pessoa que tem total controle de suas emoções, Itachi. Disso eu nunca duvidei. — Kakashi colocava na bancada dois pratos e a panela que cozinhava antes — Mas perde o controle quando o assunto é o seu irmão. — Indicou a bancada arrumada para refeição — Missô?

Uchiha fechou a porta atrás de si e se juntou ao sensei, sentando em um banco alto que havia para comer na bancada mesmo.

— Onde está Kamui? — Olhou em volta como se a criança fosse aparecer de uma das portas do corredor.

— Está passeando no aquário. — Respondeu Kakashi vendo a compreensão atingir a expressão de Itachi que já devia saber do convite negado por parte de Sasuke em levar Niko junto — com Naruto.

Os olhos negros de Uchiha se arregalaram e o sensei não segurou a risadinha.

— Você planejou isso?

— Não duvide da amizade do meu filho com seu sobrinho, Kamui foi quem teve a ideia.

Itachi ainda tentava digerir que Naruto quase passeou por aí com o próprio filho sem nem saber, enquanto isso, o beta de cabelos platinados servia a sopa em um bowl e colocava em frente ao alfa, quase podia-se ver os cálculos sobre a cabeça do Uchiha imaginando as possibilidades.

— Mas fui eu quem mandou Naruto buscar Kamui na escola, situação que você contornou com êxito.

— Porque você fez isso? — Itachi olhou nos olhos do antigo professor pela primeira vez desde que chegou ali.

— Porque  _ vocês _ fizeram isso? — Rebateu o sensei segurando o olhar de forma séria, pela primeira vez mostrando sua real natureza de autoridade e homem mais velho.

Itachi abriu a boca e fechou, balançou a cabeça e encarou a sopa, pegando a colher e remexendo no conteúdo líquido.

— Fugaku. — Nem tinha mais coragem de o chamar de pai.

Apenas o nome mencionado foi o suficiente para Kakashi assentir e compreender a situação, adotando uma expressão mais serena começando a comer.

— Ele não deixou vocês contarem ou…? — deixou a pergunta no ar, mesmo sabendo grande parte da história por dedução.

Itachi suspirou.

— Ele não sabe da existência de Niko, ninguém sabe. — murmurou — Falsificamos uma documentação de realização de aborto e eu pedi pra irmos ao exterior para não suspeitarem do súbito afastamento de Sasuke para se recuperar. — riu seco — Obviamente ele aceitou, não queria escândalos em sua perfeita família.

Kakashi assentiu e observou por alguns segundos o moreno comendo sua sopa, Itachi sempre foi bastante neutro em suas expressões, mas para alguém que o conhecia mais profundamente, como seu ex professor, podia ver a sutil mudança em seu semblante ao apreciar um alimento bem preparado.

O que claro, enchia o ego do beta.

— Naruto achou aquele documento.

Teria rido da maneira que o Uchiha quase cuspiu a sopa, perdendo toda a compostura, mas achava que a situação não pedia por isso.

— Como… onde… como? — Itachi balbuciava confuso encarando Kakashi que largou sua colher e escorou o cotovelo na mesa, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão.

— Ele foi de manhã no hospital. — contou o que sabia — Acredito que Sasuke não achou que ele retornaria tão logo, depois de passar grande parte da noite ao lado dele.

Itachi se lembrava de chegar no meio da madrugada naquela vez e encontrar Naruto e Sakura adormecidos sobre o ômega, a enfermeira queria chamar os seguranças — irritando-se para disfarçar seu erro ao não notar os intrusos — mas o Uchiha mais velho a impediu e acordou a dupla, os aconselhando a saírem antes que acontecesse alguma confusão. Ele estava fora conseguindo os documentos, entrando em contato com Madara e Izuna — que já haviam providenciado tudo para que fossem para a casa deles sem que Fugaku desconfiasse — e conseguiu finalizar em tempo recorde sem dormir para que pudessem partir o quanto antes.

A compreensão foi atingido o alfa que ia fechando os pontos em sua cabeça sendo respeitado por Kakashi, que aguardava pacientemente por sua reação.

Naruto achava que Sasuke havia abortado o filho deles e fugido sem lhe contar nada.

As mãos pálidas foram até os cabelos negros soltos, bagunçando-os em um dos raros gestos e exaspero que ele fazia.

— Ele deve odiar Sasuke agora.

— Ele queria odiar. — Kakashi sorriu empático — Foi um período difícil, principalmente pela marca recente que eles tinham. Acredito que para Sasuke também tenha sido bem complicado.

Itachi fechou os olhos se recordando daquela época sombria. Quase perdeu seu irmão e seu sobrinho ao mesmo tempo, a gravidez fora de risco e o sofrimento que o ômega passava por conta da marca, sentindo a rejeição do parceiro, só piorou a situação.

— Mas esse mal entendido pode ser consertado agora. — O professor o tranquilizou, mas ao ver os ombros de Itachi se encolher, o olhou em dúvida — Não é?

Itachi sentiu seu coração se apertar, não tinha coragem de erguer os olhos e encarar Kakashi, justamente aquele par de olhos diferenciados que esperava uma resposta era o último que ele queria encarar para dizer.

Não queria contar que pensou o mesmo há alguns anos atrás, que Naruto poderia saber a verdade. Não queria contar que havia buscado alguém em segredo dentro dos Uchiha para tentar contactar o Uzumaki. Não queria contar que Fugaku descobriu, mesmo achando que Sasuke queria apenas retomar seu namorado.

Não queria contar que aquela cicatriz no rosto de Kakashi era sua culpa.

  
  


**ⲀꞵΩ**

O domingo chegou de forma arrastada, até mesmo o sol parecia estar preguiçoso, escondendo-se entre as nuvens timidamente, proporcionando uma manhã cinzenta e fria.

Sakura subia pelo elevador roendo a unha de seu dedão, estava adiando demais aquela conversa e a preocupação era o que despertava esse péssimo hábito ansioso dela.

Ao chegar no sétimo andar, ela entrou pelo extenso corredor, parando em frente ao apartamento 707. Antes mesmo que sua mão encostasse na campainha, a porta se abre e um garoto pálido de cabelos negros se assusta, estava aparentemente saindo e não esperava ver alguém parado ali. Os olhos verdes analisavam a figura desconhecida dos pés à cabeça, as roupas despojadas claramente mostrava que o rapaz vinha de alguma balada, as marcas de aperto nos pulsos e chupões no pescoço estavam expostos, havia sido uma noite intensa pelo visto e isso só fez a raiva da garota aumentar.

— Com licença. — Encolhendo os ombros, o garoto literalmente correu ao ver o olhar severo da beta sobre si, desaparecendo no mesmo elevador que a levou até ali.

Bufando, ela entrou no apartamento atravessando a sala moderna e indo direto para o que ela sabia ser o quarto principal.

— Mas que porr… Sakura! — Naruto se cobria com a toalha de banho recém tirada de seu corpo, estava com os cabelos molhados e pronto para colocar uma roupa.

— Mas que porra, digo eu, Uzumaki! — Trovejou a beta — O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

— Até onde eu sei, eu estou solteiro e posso fazer sexo quando quiser. — Deu de ombros impassível e isso só aumentou a fúria interna dela.

As olheiras cobrindo o rosto bronzeado, as costas cobertas de arranhões e a sombra por trás das íris azuladas, encheram de lágrimas os olhos da melhor amiga, e causou pânico em Naruto, que não sabia lidar com gente chorando.

— O que aconteceu, Naruto? — Ele baixou o olhar, sem coragem de encará-la enquanto as perguntas saíam — Já faz uma semana que você não dorme direito, transa com sabe-se lá quem e aparece para trabalhar como um zumbi! Por acaso seu juramento como psicólogo foi mentira? Esqueceu que existem crianças que dependem de você estar lá, de corpo e mente para ajudá-las? Você saiu com Kamui ontem nesse estado? Está parecendo que você regrediu, voltamos para _ aqueles _ dias?

Estava se referindo aos dias que se seguiram a partida de Sasuke, depois dos acessos de raiva, Naruto se perdera na vida, bebendo, indo em festas, dormindo com desconhecidos. Fazendo tudo o que podia para tentar esquecer e preencher aquele vazio que havia ficado dentro de si.

Naruto se jogou sentado na cama enfiando o rosto entre as mãos.

— Eu estou sentindo  _ ele _ , Sakura.

Os olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram levemente e as mãos, apertadas em punho, afrouxaram-se ao ver o estado quebrado do alfa.

— O quê? — Agora mais branda ao ver o estado devastado do amigo, Sakura se aproximou, sentando-se ao seu lado e limpando as lágrimas — Sente ele perto?

— Sim… não… eu não sei. — balançou a cabeça, confuso — É como se toda aquela vulnerabilidade do início da marca tivesse retornado, eu me sinto sensível à tudo que me faz lembrar dele, eu… eu não sei o que fazer, eu só quero esquecer tudo isso.

Os ombros se sacudiram, causando um aperto no peito da beta ao ver que o loiro chorava. Todo o sermão que havia preparado para lhe dar esvaiu-se ao ver as lágrimas caindo por entre os dedos que escondiam o rosto sofrido. A mão delicada de Sakura foi até as costas arranhadas do melhor amigo e começaram a fazer um carinho, tentando amenizar o desconforto que ele sentia.

— Eu sinto a falta dele. — Soluçou — Eu quero vê-lo.


End file.
